Have you tried it
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Pierre reflects on Luis character and discovers a new side on him YAOI


Have you tried it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings: Luis Napoleon, fluff, romance

Pairings: Elle-Sid Pierre x Luis Napoleon

Summary: Pierre reflects on Luis character and discovers a new side on him

A.N.: I just wanted to write Pierre x Luis fic.

Have you tried it?

* * *

Pierre looked down at the sleeping form of Luis Napoleon.

He loved him, this trouble maker and rebel, who would always say and do what he wanted.

He smiled.

Before he had met Luis for the first time, he had heard many rumors about him, but none of them came close to the reality. Luis was much worse. A living volcano that could break out at any moment.

Luis never liked tactics and would never listen to them (his favorite sentence was: "I'm a forward, I don't need a tactic to shoot a goal."), and the word ‚rule' definitely didn't exist in his dictionary.

Pierre stroked through the wild blond strands of Luis. Even his hair was rebellious.

He thought about his life before and after Luis. Before it had been… "colorless", somehow. He had always gotten what he had wanted, when he had wanted it. Trouble and worries didn't exist in his life. And then Luis Napoleon had appeared. Loud, rebellious, unruly.

True, they had, and still, did work together as a team, but that was just because they were following the same goal: winning.

Offside the field, they hadn't gotten along very well at the beginning. Luis had told him straight to his face, that he was a spoiled, only child. It had shocked and hurt him, but he had gotten over that and had tried to change. Even now he couldn't tell why he wanted to be accepted and recognized by Luis Napoleon, but he had wanted to. He had wanted to be Luis' friend.

Maybe Luis had calmed down a little or maybe he, Elle-Sid Pierre, had changed, but they had become friends – sort of.

Luis would still tell him, what he thought of him, but in complementary to that, Luis would sometimes listen to him and backed down. Or probably he had just discovered a way to get along with him and to direct him.

It was no good to tell Luis off in front of others, he would only get stubborn and not listen to you again. No, you had to talk to him alone, eye to eye, and you have to give him good reasons and explain it to him.

Luis could admit a mistake, not easily, true, but he could admit to it and never repeat it again. He would rarely say ‚sorry' and you shouldn't try to force him or else his stubbornness would get the better of him.

Luis was a fighter and you had to consider that, if you had to deal with him.

That was why most people weren't getting along with him. They didn't know his personality; but Pierre knew him.

And by that time, without noticing it, he had fallen in love with the rebellious football player.

The reason? He couldn't tell. Probably because he was so different from him; probably his personality or probably his grey-blue eyes, that were always lit by a cold fire. Or probably something different all together. He just loved him. His little rebel.

Pierre closed his eyes. He loved Luis Napoleon that was the painful truth. Painfully because he knew, he just knew, that Luis thought nothing of love. He had made that clear, more than once.

No, he would never tell Luis his love for him. If he did he would lose him forever.

And that was a price, he didn't want to pay.

Luis meant everything to him, even if he would never return his feelings.

Pierre knew that he had to be careful. If he would show too much affection to Luis, if Luis would get the feeling that he was constraining him, he would run away and never come back. And the loss of Luis Napoleon would break his heart beyond repair.

He stroke Luis' hair and tried to hold back his tears. Here Luis, the love of his life, lay in his arms, but he could never tell him.

He felt that Luis shifted his position.

"Stop staring at me. I can't sleep", Luis mumbled against his neck.

Pierre was startled. He had thought, Luis was asleep.

"Sorry", Pierre whispered back.

"You're crying", Luis cuddled deeper into the covers.

"No, I'm not", tried Pierre in vain to save the situation.

"Don't lie", Luis still hadn't opened his eyes, "I can hear it in your voice."Pierre smiled weakly.

"Okay, I'm crying."he gave in.

"Why?" That was a good question. He could easily answer him ‚Because I love you', but that would end everything they had together.

"Because… I know my dream will never become true." Pierre answered.

"Why? How do you know? Have you tried it?" Luis shifted again.

"No, but I know it."

"How do you know? How do you know that your dream will never become true, if you never have tried it? "

Typical Luis, thought Pierre, Luis would always fight for his dreams.

Pierre bit on his lip. How much of the truth could he reveal?

"Because… Because, I'm in love with a person, but that person… isn't the romantic type, to say the least. I just can't walk up to… that person and say : I love you, because - because that person would leave me. And that's something I don't want to happen. That's why I'm crying." Luis was silent for a moment and than said, "Still you could try it. You could never know. Said person might react differently than you think." Pierre smiled sadly. Easier said than done.

They lay there in silence, Pierre thinking over Luis' advice. He couldn't tell Luis the truth. He just couldn't. The risk of losing him was too high.

He felt the mattress shift and then warm lips on his, but before he could react the kiss had ended.

"I love you too, Elle-Sid. And now let me sleep." Luis turned around and pulled the covers over his head.

Pierre lay there dumbfounded. Had Luis just said "I love you"?

The end


End file.
